A escondidas
by Lady is a tramp
Summary: Dos amantes deciden lo que su pasión puede llegar a ser, aún si los sentimientos encontrados hacia sus matrimonios resultan más dolorosos. (DekuTodo Week 2k17 de "TodoDeku Daddy [Traducciones]" por #MicAizawaSquad)


**Summary** : "Dos amantes deciden lo que su pasión puede llegar a ser, aún si los sentimientos encontrados hacia sus matrimonios resultan más dolorosos."

 **What's all the people!**

Esta "autora" entra a retos aunque no haya terminado sus fanfics. EL FANDOM ME LLAMA.

 **Antes de la trama...**

 **Aclaración:** Boku no Hero Academia (o _My Hero Academia_ , en inglés) y sus personajes no me pertenecen, sino a Kohei Horikoshi. Si fuera mío, Deku sería de todos. #Dekuforall

 **Este relato forma parte de la antología "DekuTodo Week 2017" creado por el Grupo [TodoDeku Daddy] Traducciones en Facebook, siendo participante por el team #MicAizawa**

Sin más que decir: ¡AL FIC!

.

.

" **A escondidas"**

 _ **2/Oct: Infidelidad**_

 _"No lo has entendido. El amor no es aquello que pasa entre las sábanas con la luz apagada. Es lo que se hace bajo el Sol y cuando todos miran."_

 **.**

 **.**

¿Qué podía pasar mal? Esa es la pregunta más tortuosa y la de mayor detalle de peligro cuando tienes idea de lo erróneo que es tu comportamiento.  
Porque no solamente significa que en el futuro todo empeorará, sino que está fragmentado desde el principio, desde el instante en que decidiste entrar a lo equivocado.

Shouto lo supo, desde que volvió a verlo, y aún así no se lamentaba para nada. No sabía que era peor, si el acto de hacerlo o la devoción agradecida que tenía por jugar con fuego.  
Las caricias comenzaban a aturdir sus sentidos, el toque mágico que desprendían tanto la suavidad del tacto de Izuku como el calor de su respiración tomando toda su cordura para después arrojarla a la borda. Solo bastó una mirada para salir de la habitación concurrida de invitados en el ensayo de la boda, porque ambos sabían que tenían el poder de pasar desapercibidos, puesto que siempre eran los amigos que estaban pegados, más cuando sus parejas se disponían a mantenerse al corriente de sus vidas lejos.

Por un segundo entre el frenesí de los movimientos veloces de su ropa cayendo en el suelo de duela del cuarto prestado sin saber, pensó en Yaoyorozu, en que no tenía ni la menor remota idea de lo que hacía a sus espaldas. Sintió el corazón oprimido al imaginar su llanto. ¿Tendría el valor un día para confesarle lo que estaba haciendo?  
¿Podría seguir con la culpa? No era su culpa que el amor de su vida nunca pudiera ser suyo.  
No era la culpa de Momo. Ni la de Uraraka, la otra esposa en juego.  
Nadie tenía la razón de la injusticia que es vivir bajo mentiras. Ello no justificaba que se rindiera cada vez que los besos de Midoriya le arrancaban suspiros entre los labios húmedos y calientes. Ni que el roce de sus dedos en su abdomen le hicieran salirse de sus estribos.

—Todoroki, mírame.

La voz de su amante le sacó del lío mental dentro de su cabeza, esa era la potencia con que Izuku podía controlarle. No se negaría jamás ante la gentileza de su dulce trato. La hipnosis de su presencia era suficiente.

—Te amo, Shouto. —Admitió entre los ecos bajos de sus respiraciones agitadas, tomando su rostro que se sentía delicado a sobre manera.— Más que a nadie.

La tristeza de la realidad se sentía en su voz, él también la pasaba mal en muchas maneras. Él tampoco quería herir a Ochaco, y aún así se encontraba frente a él. Robándole cada uno de sus pensamientos mientras tomaba su cintura, con sus manos temblando. No sabía si por nervios, o por la impotencia de verse inmiscuido en tal dilema.

—Yo también siento lo mismo. No podemos...  
—Lo sé. Pero, no puedo soportarlo.

Ambos tenían la conciencia de que lo suyo en ningún momento podría ser aceptado. Habían decidido que no sería así, que pondrían en prioridad la imagen de lo correcto antes que los sentimientos que entre sus besos se sentían tan bien a la hora de entregarse haciendo el amor.

—¿Qué quieres decir, Midoriya?  
—Escapemos juntos.

Un asalto a su aliento fue suficiente para callarlo, para que la propuesta fuera aceptada. Y que su consciencia muriera dejando su un espacio vacío de cordura.  
Shouto nunca podría oponerse, aunque su corazón se envolviera de tinieblas y tuviera que depender de las sombras para ocultar su pesar. Lo seguiría a donde fuera.  
Cediendo a la boca presionada en su cuello antes de perderse, ante los ojos verdes que desde el inicio fueron su perdición. El dueño de sus latidos, sus gemidos desesperados, las lágrimas imposibles y sus sonrisas más pequeñas; Estaba de acuerdo de enfrentarse al Universo entero por mantenerlo consigo, sin importar el egoísmo de sus acciones.

Dando fin a lo que ocurría dentro de la oscuridad para fundirse en la luz de un comienzo donde no sabría dónde caer de pie.

 **.**

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer si es que se dieron la vuelta!**

Esperen cosas nuevas por esta semana DekuTodo, y también tengan paciencia esos que esperan la actualización de mis fics de Haikyuu!

Volveré.

¡Bye bye con la canción random del momento!:

 _"T_ _ienes la misma culpa que tengo, aunque te cueste admitir que sientes como siento. La almohada no suele mentir."_ La canción es "Saturno" de Pablo Alborán. Rola que patrocina el fic porque en ella me inspiré.

Ay los vidrios!


End file.
